


Crossroads

by reinadefuego



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This is not what Juhani thought would happen after Revan redeemed her, but the Force brought them together for a reason, did it not?Written for Season of Kink 2020: Flirting/Seduction.
Relationships: Juhani/Female Revan (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Season of Kink





	Crossroads

It was the little things that gave Revan pleasure, like the way Juhani would duck her head and blush, or those moments when she'd shift her gaze to the Pazaak cards and pretend she hadn't just been staring at Revan. What she really enjoyed were the small gasps, Juhani's shivering at the slightest hint of Revan's fingers on her skin; the subtle bob of her Adam's apple when Juhani swallowed and pressed her thighs together, as if concealing her arousal could suppress the yearning in her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Revan would sometimes ask, touching her hand to Juhani's cheek. Back pressed to the fuselage, there was no escape for her; unless Juhani ducked beneath her arms, risked coming into even closer proximity with her, she would be exactly where Revan wanted her. "You seem quieter than normal."

"I am fine."

Juhani often insisted she was so and Revan let it slide, all the while resisting her own urge to close the gap between them. Teasing Juhani, guiding her down the path that threw the Jedi Masters' teachings aside, inching her free from the restraints of the Code, took time. It was time she really didn't have, all things considered, but Juhani wouldn't be swayed so easily if there was no temptation before her.

If _Revan_ wasn't before her.

The grass tickled her ankles as Revan rushed towards the academy on Dantooine, the hood of her cloak tossed back, allowing the light sprinkling of rain that currently fell to plaster her short, dark hair to the sides of her face. Even from a distance she'd felt the subtle tug of the Force, a sensation in her gut that had no physical source. It was little more than a metaphysical nudge, an unconscious awareness that something was different.

"Want me to prep the Hawk?"

Carth was milling around the south entrance, outside the academy itself, with his orange flight jacket tossed over his shoulder. It was a little too humid for his liking despite the rain. Arms crossed over his chest, he looked bored, as if he wanted to go back to Manaan or any other planet that wasn't Dantooine. The blaster holstered at his waist said a different story, however; their pilot and flyboy was expecting a fight.

"Not yet. If you see Juhani—"

"I'll send her your way. Uh-huh. I'm not blind, y'know."

Revan grinned and threw up her arms in mock surrender as the entry doors slid open. Lucky for her he wasn't prone to gossip either. The last thing she wanted was the Council putting their noses where they didn't belong. If they did, Revan just might have to take the initiative and remove them. "Yet you flew us right into an asteroid belt."

"That doesn't count. It wasn't on the map."

"I'm pretty sure it was."

"Agree to disagree."

"Okay." Revan gave Carth a consolatory wave before the doors thudded shut behind her, cutting off all noise from the outside world. She came to an abrupt halt, standing in place, and closed her eyes. The Force was there, a constant flow of power at the outskirts of her mind. She had only to reach out to it, draw it into her; like a river that couldn't stop flowing, the Force held unlimited potential and branched off in many directions.

This flow in particular guided her down the corridors, through the inner garden, weaving her way past students in plain robes, towards the library. Unless Revan was mistaken, that was exactly where she'd find Juhani. If not, Carth's message would fix her small error in judgment.

Eyes forward, shoulders lifted and spine straight, she slid the doors open quietly, careful not to break the silence that seemed to possess this part of the academy. Revan searched the tables, the aisles between shelves, then smiled at the sight of a flash of blonde hair among them. As quickly as she'd reached the library, Revan walked inside, curled her fingers around Juhani's upper arm and guided her out and away from the room.

"Is something wrong?" Juhani finally asked, after allowing herself to be led down an empty dead-end corridor with a single storage room. There was no one in sight, likely no one in earshot. It was only herself and—

"I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh." She dropped her gaze to the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest, fingers trembling ever so slightly with nerves. Revan wanted to talk to her alone. Away from the eyes of anyone who might find them. Out of sight of anyone who might _stop_ them. Once she gathered the few scraps of courage she had left, Juhani asked, "About what?"

"You." Revan slid her hand slowly down the length of Juhani's left arm and entwined their fingers. A shiver ran through Juhani while her ears seemed to prick up. At that, Revan's lips curved up in a slight smile. This was what she wanted, what she delighted in. Juhani was so restless, so unsure — if only she had a guide. Funny that there was one in front of her then, right here and now. "There's so much I want to say." _So much I want to do._ "Honestly I'm not sure where to begin."

Juhani reached forward with her free hand as if to touch Revan, fingers splayed to clutch her robes. At the last moment, she pulled back, attempted to sidestep Revan. Arms stretched out between them, neither seemed willing to let go. She wasn't certain whose grip was tighter either. "I . . . I should return to my studies."

"You're so beautiful," Revan murmured, letting her eyes wander down Juhani's body. How long had it been since she talked Juhani free from the clutches of her own anger? How many times had they crossed paths in their sleeping quarters onboard the Ebon Hawk, Revan unfazed by wearing only a towel wrapped around her, while Juhani covered her nakedness as if ashamed. "Especially when you read and scrunch your nose up."

"I am not—" Revan thought her beautiful? Juhani allowed herself the barest of smiles, no more than a twitch of her lips. It had been a long time since someone said that to her face. Most people saw her broad nose, the curve of her ears and turned their heads in disgust. "I do not scrunch my nose."

"Yes, you do." She closed the gap between them, her body aflame with delight and hunger. Juhani looked like she wanted to say more, deny more, but the barrier between what was forbidden and what she knew would be broken down soon enough. All it would take was a kiss, a touch; Juhani would clutch at her helplessly, mewl like a newborn kit, craving something that existed outside the Council's restrictions. "I always thought it was cute."

Juhani pursed her lips and scrunched up her face, looking away. If this were Revan hinting at something, trying to tell her something, then it was true there was 'a lot' she wanted to say. "Cute is for children."

"It also applies to beautiful women I can't take my eyes off." Gently, she turned Juhani's head towards her and caressed her cheek. A quiet gasp was all Revan heard, but she imagined it wasn't Juhani's only response. If she slipped her hand beneath those tan robes, would she find Juhani wet and eager? "I don't want to lose you, or watch them take you from me."

"Attachments are—" Juhani tried to quell the growing ache between her thighs, the heavy throbbing sensation that made her cheeks flush with heat. She listed off the many lightsaber forms in her mind, the planets they'd been to, people they'd met. Anything that would help her tune out those sweet words Revan spoke and the desires they were bringing to the surface. "I do not want to lose you either," she admitted in a voice so soft and innocent it made Revan do a double-take. "You're the reason I'm alive."

"Juhani?"

Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Revan's thumb touching her bottom lip, stroking along the length of it then lifting and proceeding to do the same to her upper lip. She didn't want anyone to find them or for this to stop. If someone did, the Council would send Revan away, condemn Juhani to have these feelings trapped inside her. For so long she'd wanted to say something, anything. Revan had become someone she could confide in who was both trustworthy and respectable, but Juhani had never found the words to express what was buried and repressed beneath years of Jedi teachings.

" _Yes?_ "

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Revan's hot breath tickled her ear, lips brushing so lightly against it. Was she afraid Juhani would shatter into a million pieces the moment their lips met? For all Juhani knew, she would. "Yes."

She started gently at first, only to guide Juhani back and press her against the corridor wall. Soft, docile kisses that helped to shatter the last fragment of resolve within her. Made her clutch at Revan's waist, her hair, breaking free a hunger that'd been chained down for far too long. Juhani clawed at her robes as if trying to tear them off, palmed her breasts through the thin fabric, till she seemed to be kissing Revan with the intention of devouring her. _You're mine._

"I've waited so long for you to become mine," she whispered, taking Juhani's hands and pinning her wrists above her head. Revan's eyes shone with enjoyment at watching Juhani finally unravel, a dark wicked glint that promised all sorts of things. Excitement surged through her, set her nerve endings on fire and made her body coil tightly like a spring in anticipation. "My beautiful kitten."

Her kitten? Something inside Juhani liked the sound of that. Revan kissed her again, grip tight and unrelenting, forcing a knee between Juhani's legs. She made a low desperate noise in her throat as Revan inched her thighs apart, only to press against some sweet, hidden spot that sent a burst of pleasure rolling through her. _Oh kriff._

"Would you like more?"

Juhani nodded. Of course she wanted more. More of that spark, Revan's hands on her, that mouth kissing her and that husky voice in her ear calling her beautiful. Her beautiful kitten, as if Juhani were the most precious thing in the galaxy. "Please, don't stop."

Stop? She hadn't even started. Now that Juhani was clinging to her finger, she needed to be wrapped around it. That would require time and further patience. Revan stepped back, pulling Juhani flush against her. Where once she would've tortured someone, now she had only to whisper sweetly in those tufted ears. It was a slow, demanding process but a delightful one. "I think we should take this somewhere a little more private, don't you?"

"Mm."

The room behind them would do. Revan maneuvered their bodies towards the door, Juhani's chest rising and falling with each breath. Clutching at her shoulders, the kitten was putty in her hands to be molded and shaped. There was a power inside her yet to be harnessed, all that anger still pent-up and trapped within Juhani, which once unleashed could devastate the Council. Then the door slid shut behind them and a manual lock was pushed into position.

In the dark, Revan removed her outer robes, leaving only her shirt, pants and undergarments on. She couldn't see Juhani, but Revan felt her presence and heard her unsteady breathing, and in the dark again she found her.


End file.
